LCD devices include LCD panels, and backlight modules. In a backlight module using LED(s), if a plurality of LED lightbars are used, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the LED lightbars are arranged in parallel connection, each LED lightbar is in series connection to the same converter, a control integrated circuit (IC) is arranged in the converter, and the control IC is coupled with the output end of each LED lightbar. Because the voltages of all the LED lightbars are different, namely VF1, VF2, VF3 and VF4 are unequal, and the voltages of the branch voltages VLED of the whole LED lightbar are equal, the inequality of VF1, VF2, VF3 and VF4 results in different voltages of VLED1, VLED2, VLED3 and VLED4 applied onto the control IC of the converter. Current is generated when voltage differences exist, thereby increasing the temperature of the control IC used in the backlight drive converter. To solve the temperature problem, a thermal pad or bare copper is required to be added, thereby increasing the cost.